1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup mirror apparatus reflecting a user thereof when making up, and also relates to a makeup method using the makeup mirror apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a finishing stage for making up, it is usually performed to write eyebrows and to use a lipstick. It is very difficult, however, to finish one's makeup in a fine state such as to be finished by a professional makeup artist. In view of this, as a tool for finishing one's makeup in a finer state, a makeup template tends to be widely used such as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-108730. This template is a plastic sheet having frame openings, which are formed in preferable shapes of an eyebrow and a lip. The template is put to the eyebrow and the lip to use an eyebrow pencil, an eye pencil and a lipstick.
The above makeup template is put to a user's face in order to write the eyebrow and in order to use the lipstick so that it is necessary to use one hand for the purpose of pressing the template. Hence, the eyebrow must be written and the lipstick must be used only by the other hand so that dexterity is required for making up, further, experience is necessary to some extent for finishing one's makeup in a beautiful state. Meanwhile, when the hand pressing the template tires, a position of the template put on the face is likely to be shifted. Accordingly, there arises a problem in that positions of the written eyebrow and the applied lipstick are also shifted.
In the meantime, a fashionable style exists in the makeup. The fashion rapidly changes so that the makeup is remote from the current fashion if a user continues to use a single kind of the template. Thus, it is necessary to prepare the new template in accordance with the fashion whenever the newest makeup style is introduced.